Talk:Sae Niijima
Sae Niijima http://personacentral.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Persona-5-Famitsu-Scan-2.jpg That's Sae Niijima right. --Cococrash11 (talk) 03:16, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:24, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Personality It's probably better to come to a consensus about which version of the personality section to use, Shepherd or the IP's, instead of just people reverting over and over. There's already a bit of a discusion about it here http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Personality_section but it'd be better for it to be on the talk page. Personally I like the IP's more. Shepherd's version is basically the length of a profile section, and basically is a profile section disguised as a personality section. IP's is more condensed and is much more befitting as a personality section. If Inpursuit or the anons want to discuss it anymore I think it'd be best to do it here, on its talk page, than the forum. I assume an average user is more likely to see a discussion here than the forum too, so that might cut down on any edit warring. Desacabose'' ''(Talk) 18:29, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :I strongly disagree that we must choose mine or the other, and make such either version final, or vote on it. I doubt Sae's Personality will stay two mere paragraphs forever. We should decide which *parts* of it should remain or go here, instead of just choosing one version, and discuss how to properly concise it because IP did a horrible job at concising it and too much got left out. I also do not appreciate IP 99 refusing to discuss it and trying to end this discussion prematurely and trying to act like their word is final, and then adding an insulting "thank you for playing". Such behavior should not be tolerated. —AlexShepherd ツ 18:36, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Anon's did a brilliant job. If you think it's too short, you should be adding new content bit by bit from that version. The current version is just totally broken. -- Inpursuit (talk) 21:34, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I think they did a poor job. I don't think the current version is "totally broken" at all. If I do what you say and add it bit-by-bit, then it'll eventually just turn into something resembling the longer version. I'll have another go at shortening and concising the longer version later, so don't change it for now. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:45, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm kinda tired of you self-defense personality. Every time people pointing out the flaw of your action, you always end up feeling they don't do you justice. The "resembling the longer version" statement just shows that you can't let go of things that we (except you) have consensus to be inappropriate for the articles. Anything resemble the current version is not going to be acceptable. -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:46, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::Can we not start ad hominem? It isn't about "me not being given justice", it's about Sae's personality and character not being given justice in two lousy short paragraphs which fail to communicate the intricacies of her character, and why she acts the way she does (or else she seems oddly bitchy without such elaboration and understanding). Also, it seems like you're caring far more about the length and structure of the section, rather than the value of what it actually communicates. All it takes is 1-2 seconds to scroll past the Personality section if it's lengthy. And I don't think it's lengthy at all - have you seen the lengths of Anakin Skywalker or Harry Potter, among many other lengthy examples on Wikia? Sure, they may be stars of the show, but Sae's looks small in comparison. Don't get me wrong, I understand the value of being concise, but sometimes, things need elaboration. Anyway, I'll see what I can do later, just give me some time. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:25, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Just because lengthy personality analysis is accepted in other wiki projects, doesn't mean we would accept it in Megami Tensei wiki. The problem of your edits is the attempt to put words in the developers' mouths. We already have consensus against your original researches, but it's you, ONLY YOU, defending your own essays. I may wait for few days for your "correction", but if others restore the Anon's version or rewrite to much shorter version, I will not hesitate to maintain that version whenever you roll it back. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:06, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'm not trying to "put words in the devs mouths", I'm trying to analyze based on the information given. And appeal to majority? Quit with the "you're only doing this alone, you should stop because others disagree with you, it's just you defending yourself" attitude. Like, I get it already. I'm not dumb, you know, I'm well aware I tend to have minority opinions. —AlexShepherd ツ 01:13, May 24, 2017 (UTC)